


Deal?

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just volleyball competition and a bet.





	Deal?

It was this time of the year when everyone was very excited and at the same time it was a week of nerve-wrecking volleyball competition that was going to be hold in Collège Françoise Dupont. The members of both male and female teams were free from usual lessons and only had to do their best to win over other education establishments.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the leader of the female team that represented her school. Usually female and male team were mixed to train because it helped them to develop and share their skills. Also it help to get closer and communicate well enough to become friends after. Marinette was kind of a rough adversary for many people but also she was very kind and understandable when it came to her team mates. 

The leader of the male team was Adrien Agreste. Actually, his skills were as good as Marinette’s, that’s why he tried to make a bet with her about anything. He liked her and she knew it, but also she knew that all this ‘dating a team mate’ (kind of) may lead to very big disagreements if they would be in quarrel. 

She kept telling him to find a new passion while playing with his team mates during training matches because he tried to flirt with her shamelessly and that’s why sometimes she got distracted. Situations like this made him very proud of himself. He usually would give her a cheeky grin and then say something like “Are you already falling for me, grumpy lady?”

Today was the last day of competition and somehow Marinette became nervous about it. Her college was playing their worst enemy. They’d lost to them several times and she knew it would be rough.

There were going to be three matches that include one of females, males and mixed teams. She let herself smile a little bit because in team with Mr. Agreste their team was too strong to beat. But they needed to win all three matches and she was quiet upset about herself. It seemed like for a moment that she wasn’t ready to meet anyone from the other school. Marinette felt like she’s going to lose. She was really sure that her team mates had done excellent work and were ready to kick some asses. 

Adried noticed how moody Marinette was recently and decided to make sure she’s okay. 

“What do you want, Mr. Agreste? I’m not in the mood for you lame puns and flirty lines,” she said quietly, not turning around to look at him. He stood right behind her back and smiled softly. 

“You seemed to be a little distant today. Is everything alright?” Adried stood near her and looked at how their enemies were warming up.

He had to admit that they were in a good shape and very ready to compete with his and Marinette’s team. But it’s not like it was unusual during this week. Everyone wanted to show off just to scare their adversaries.

“Everything is brilliant. Go and continue the warming up. I don’t want to lose just because you seem to have some free time.”

“Ouch, there she is. The unstoppable Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The leader of one of the most hard to win over teams I’ve ever seen. Noticed? I didn’t just say female teams. Every freaking team I’ve ever seen. Just right after my team, of course.” She smiled at his words. They were friends for sure, not the closest ones, but friends. Marinette was glad he was near her today because his confidence is what she needed right now.

He started to go away from her to join his team mates but her little hand awkwardly touched his shoulder. Adrien turned around to see her face that held one of the most warming smiles he had ever gotten from her. There also was a little blush on her freckled cheeks. Damn, boy, she was gorgeous. 

“You really think so high about me?” she chewed her lower lip waiting for his answer.

“Listen, Mari. You know I like you. And of course there would be many reasons for it, don’t you think?” Adrien smiled at her and then disappeared, listening to his heartbeat, that was really fast.

He said out loud. For the first time. And that’s why his cheeks where so flushed when he started warming up with Nino. 

“Are you okay, mate? You just seem to be a little flushed all of a sudden. Maybe you need some rest?” Nino asked Adrien but he just nodded smiling bright. 

Finally Marinette’s part in this competition was over and she breathed in relief. Mari’s team won one match and they lost all together in a mixed one. But there’s still was a chance that they would win a competition. Adrien’s team didn’t play yet. She knew he was an amazing player and the chance of winning for their school was high. Honestly, she believed in him that damn much that she wasn’t even nervous.

“Mari, don’t you think that the one who’s number eleven is quiet sexy? I mean, look at these legs. I wish I had them,” Alya said pointing out at a boy from other school. 

“Oh, c’mon, Alya. You know I have my own hot stuff,” Marinette said and immediately realized what she just said. 

“Chatting about me, ladies? I see.” Adrien smirked, looking down at Mari who was flushed as hell. She got caught too easy. 

Of course she knew he was hot. But also she knew Adrien much more than that. He was very clever. Almost the best student of their college. He was interested in books, computer games. He was such a geek sometimes. He was understanding and confident. And he always got what he wanted. But it wasn’t something like magical trick. Adried worked too hard for something he wanted that sometimes he would feel very exhausted because of sleepless nights. He stood up for the ones who was being bullied. And he was an amazing friend.

“Princess, I want to make a bet,” the blond smirked at her again, trying to play cool. When inside he was freaking out because she may say no. Or may not. Actually, she had never said no to his bets. That’s what cheered him up a little bit.

“Alright, what is it, Adrien?” she stood right in front of him making that serious but still playful face.

“If I win, Princess is going on a date with me,” there was a dead silent between them. He was starting to be nervous even more while watching her eyes studying his expression. 

“Okay, kitten. Deal,” she smiled and then ruffled his hair. 

" _Kitten_?” while he was trying to realize what just happened, she bumped his nose with a finger and giggled, walking away.

He had never thought that their team was able to lose such an important match. When that happened, he stormed out of the building to the stadium where no one was. They lost. Because of him. He could have beat off the ball but somehow it got into the volleyball net. That is why they lost. Marinette was right. He had to train more. And he didn’t. Adrien knew how much this competition meant to his school mates and it was upsetting him even more. He knew how much it meant to Marinette. 

“Kitten?” he raise his head from his hands and look at the side where the voice came from. There she was standing right above him with small smile on her lips. He adored her so much. 

“Princess, I am so sorry,” he hugged her tightly to his chest, sniffing her hair. It smelled like chocolate and mint. His favorite flavors of ice cream.

“It was not your fault, Adrien. You know it, right?” Mari took his face into her hands looking at his sad eyes. He kept silent. “Oh, no. You don’t believe me, do you? Listen, it isn’t the last match we had. There will be plenty. And you are going to win. Win for your purrincess?” she slightly purred making him blush a little bit. She just make a pun and he had nothing to answer. “Please, say something. When you are upset, I am upset,” she looked away, just blushing as hard as he was.

“M-my princess?” that’s all he could say.

“Of course.” She said, lovingly looking at him. She stroked his cheek while smiling softly. “And you are my kitten, right?” she hesitated for a moment but then placed a slight kiss on his left cheek. “Right? And the date is waiting, isn’t it?”

“But, Mari, I didn’t win. I don’t deserve any award. You don’t have to do anything to make me feel better.”

“This award is not for you,” she kissed his nose now and smiled again.

Her smile was going to be the death of him.

“It is for me,” she said and nervously leaned in.

And right after that she kissed his lips.


End file.
